The present invention relates to a pneumatic cleaner particularly for spindles and like elements of textile machinery.
It is known that in textile machines and particularly in their spindles or turbines and like elements, hereinafter generalized as turbines, on which the yarn is twisted in the required way, yarn lint and sand contained in the yarn to be worked, particularly in the case of cotton, we are deposited thereon.
Thereby to ensure a correct operation of said machines and to prevent frequent yarn breakage due to dirty turbines, it is necessary to clean said turbines periodically. In compliance with the instructions issued by the manufacturers of textile machines, it is necessary to clean the turbines every two or three hours by previously interrupting the yarn in order to enter the turbine. Presently the cleaning of the latter is carried out manually with the aid of a brush introduced through a case lid which is generally rotatable by only 45.degree.. This results in an incomplete and rough cleaning and practically a greater part of the dirt removed by the brush is not even eliminated but loosened onto the bottom of the turbine case. It has also been observed that the personnel does not carry out this cleaning operation with the required timeliness and precision, but generally only on occasion of an accidental breakage of the yarn. Furthermore, to carry out the cleaning with a brush, a considerable amount of time is required since the number of turbines provided on a textile machine such as a twisting machine is 200 or more depending upon the length of the twisting machine.